


Cuddles for the princess

by infiresjikook



Category: bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Drabble, Jeongguk's princess, M/M, Tooth rotting maybe, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiresjikook/pseuds/infiresjikook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jeongguk wants to sleep and Jimin is his princess who bothers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles for the princess

"Princess, baby stop." Jeongguk mumbled, still half asleep, and quite annoyingly to his boyfriend, who's been bothering him ever since (he left the city youuUUuu, im sorry i just gotta) he entered the room. 

"Noooooo, play with me. Hyung is bored" Jimin pouted to Jeongguk, who's busy trying to fall back asleep until someone decides to bother him. "Later, okay babe? I'm tired. C'mere" Jeongguk opened his arms, eyes opened lazily while looking at his precious baby. Jimin, still pouting unwillingly (lets be honest, willingly) moved over to Jeongguk and layed down on one of his arms as a pillow.

"Mhmm, i love you" Jeongguk mumbled lazily while burying his nose in Jimin's hair, and rubbing circles onto his back. "I love you too kookie" Jimin muttered while pressed against the taller's chest, arms wrapped around his torso.

 

"We'll play later okay princess?" Jeongguk lifted his head, a finger slightly tilting Jimin's chin upwards so that Jimin faces him. With a peck on the lips, Jimin nodded and continued to cuddle his boyfriend. "Hm alright, i guess cuddling with you is fine" Jimin reasoned. "I'm actually starting to fall asleep" continued Jimin, almost half-asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was shit, this is my first ever fic


End file.
